New world
by Recklesslover
Summary: Lucy has always been the school nerd, her uniform was, long skirts, baggy sweatshirts,glasses and braids she just did not want to attract attention, she enjoyed being in her corner to write in her book one day everything suddenly changes What will happen? Ps: first story so be nice ok? I hope you enjoy! *bad
1. Meetings

All teenage girls want their high school life to be perfect, they dress perfectly, put a lot of makeup, want their perfect boyfriend, but thats not the case of Lucy Heartfilia. She is a normal high school student or should I said nerd, Lucy on the contrary of all other girls she used her uniform in a different way, a long skirt, baggy sweatshirts, two braids and big round only had two friend's, one of them was called Levy they have known each other since elemantary school and the other one was Erza, Erza was an year older than Lucy were she met in the Library while delivering book, today was the fifth day of high school and Levy and lucy were sit on a table near the window talking in the classroom next to each other. ''Lu-chan, why?, I still don't understand why do you have to dress like that, you are so beautiful, if you just dressed normaly you would have all the boys in school after you and confession letter's every day!'' levy argued ''That's exacly the reason why I don't want to, don't you remenber what happened in middle school ?'' said Lucy ''What?'' ''All the boys started avoiding me an year later, and some of the girls were even mean to me'' ''The the boys only avoided you because you were to cute and the girls were just jealous of your beauty'' RING~~ ''Yeah ok, just go seat on your table the teacher is coming.'' when they stopped talking the saw Happy-sensei enter in the classroom and all the students started sitting down ''Aye~~, so today we have a transfer student, please come in'' Right after Happy-sensei said that a boy whith salmon pink hair and green eyes walked in _he seems to be very calm_ thougth Lucy''Good morning, my name is Natsu dragneel , I'm all fired up to meet everyone here !''

Lucy P.O.V  
Ok maybe not, he is pretty, but he must be those womanizer, I can already see Levy with her eyes sparkling, but I know she is not interested in him that way, she already likes Gajeel from Sabertooth High school, and he likes her I can see it in his eyes. Levy Knows a lot of people in there because of Gajeel.  
Wait, why is levy looking at Natsu and then back at me with a malicius smi- oh no you don't.

Normal P.O.V  
Finally the classes were over and in that time Natsu was already popular with both genders, Lucy liked his energy, ''Yo Luce nice to meet ya and bye''said natsu to Lucy ''It's Lucy, you welcame Natsu, bye'' Lucy at first was a little mad but, he was funny and cute saying that.  
Lucy was leaving the school gate when Levy called her ''Lu-chan~~'' ''Yes Levy ?'' ''Can you pleasee come with me to meet Gajeel, Im a little nervous'' ''Yeah ok but when we get there I will leave, you hear me ?'' ''Ok lets go'' With that both Levy and Lucy started walking to Sabertooth High while talking about girl stuff and some of Lucy's Stories they finally arrived and the bell ringed and all the students started coming out of the school minus Gajeel because he was in charge of cleaning the classroom that day ''Levy I don't want to wait till he comes'' Lucy said ''Oh, please~~ he mailed me that he was onl going to take more 5 minutes arriving'' '' Ok, ok but after that I'm gone I need to do stuff'' '' Ok !''  
After 5 minutes like Levy said it woul take, they could already see Gajeel coming over ''Oy shrimp ready to go now ? Oy bunny girl, why is she here ?'' asked Gajeel already next to them ''I'm not a shrimp, and she just came to make me company'' ''I know you are not a shrimp I just like to anoy you'' '' Then bye guys Im going'' ''Bye Lu-chan'' Lucy started walking in front to go home when she bumped into someone ''See were you are going will ya?'' she looked at the person she had bumped to and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes ''Sorry about that, but you don't have to be so arrogant you jerk'' ''Oh, I see we have a rebel blondie in here'' ''I'm not a rebel, and don't call other's blondie when you are blonde too'' ''Lu-chan weren't you going home ? why are you talking to Sting'' said Levy from a little far away stopped next to Gajeel ''Your name is Lu, blondie ?'' ''It's Lucy ! '' ''Lucy, hum...I like blondie better'' said Sting with a teasing smerk, turning is back and walking away ''I hope you die baka !'' said lucy red of embarressment and a little of anger at the same time ''Yes, yes...'' answerd Sting waving without turning around.  
''Yes Im going now bye Levy, bye Gajeel take good care of her!'' Lucy said that and went home leaving a red Levy and Gajeel behind.  
The next day was weekend so they didn't have any classes and Lucy was getting dressed because Levy and Erza were going to her house.

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I'm already dressed up and in time, Ding Dong~~ they are here I need to go open the door ''Hii Lu-chan'' Levy was pretty has always she had a orange dress with a white bow in the beginning and a white headband in her head ''Hi Lucy'' Erza was cute yet mature, she had a black t-shirt with a necklace , a white jacket and shorts ''Hi there come on in'' After they enter we went to the kitchen to eat something ''I already prepared something for you guys to eat, specialy for Erza !'' ''What is it Lucy ?'' said Erza not really exicted ''I bougth strawberry cake !'' After saying that Erza mature image disappeard as soon has she hugged me, man was she strong ''Thank you Lucy I knoe I can always count on you'' said Erza still hugging me ''Lu-chan what about that book that you were-'' ''Here Levy'' I handed her the book an she jumped on to me, now I had to persons hugging me.  
Time passed with us talking about my book and eating strawberry cake, '' lets play a game!'' ''What game Levy'' ''Truth or dare, I know that with more people is funnier but whatever'' she was true about the timebut I don't now if Erza is going to ''Ok lets play'' well that was quick from Erza ''Lets do it'' I said, ''great...'' what smirk is that from Levy and What is going to happen in this game ?!


	2. Sleepover part 1

We dressed our pajamas Erza had a cute dress, Levy had the tomboy pajama I was waiting for and I was likethis ''By the way Levy What smirk was that before ?'' I asked a bit worried ''Nothing..Now lets start this game'' said Levy ''Ok, then me first girls, I choose Erza'' after Levy saying that I sighted in realive ''Ok, say it'' ''Truth or dare Erza?'' ''Dare I'm not afraid of anything'' well, thats Erza for ya  
''Oh I know, you have to call jellal and tell him that he has to make the sleepover here with us'' wow Levy that was a strong one ''I-I can't do something like that'' said Erza blushing ''Do you preffer not to eat cake anymore? is that it E-r-z-a'' Levy is being a little scary, but as soon as Levy said that Erza got up from the bed, got her phone and went outside my room ''Wait, I didn't say you cold do something like that !'' gosh what is Levy thinking ''Lucy...This is just a game so be more fun will ya ?'' unf this Levy ''I can be more fun, oh and by the way what happened to the japanese honorific ?'' that's weird she always calls me Lu-chan ''I thougth you didn't like it because we are now studing in an american school'' yeah that's rigth both Fairy High and Sabertooh High are international schools but most of the students like 90% are japanese and study here in america for years so they speek english almost only and I speek only english too ''Im done...'' Erza entered the room she was with a black aura around her looking at Levy but Levy continued smiling at her ''Now who is next ?'' ''I can-'' ''I will be the next one'' I just got cut of by Erza and she still has the black aura coming out ''Truth or dare Levy ?'' Erza is smiling with that aura, this isn't good I should just stay away just a little ''Dare !'' ''Then I dare you to call Gajeel and tell him to come here and sleep here too'' not one more guy ''Can you two just stop calling guys over to my house ?'' ''I-I can call him, I'm not like you and I will do it rigth here!'' wow I can see Levy is all fired up rigth now ''Ok, maybe in Lucy's bathroom'' I knew it _~DING DONG _oh it mus be Jellal, has I was about to look at Erza, she was fixing some of her hair and sitting in the floor smiling disappearing that aura ''I will open the door !'' I hurried downstairs to open the door to Jellal , who was looking at my house with an amazed look on his face ''Hi jellal, it's Lucy, Erza's friend come in'' he was with a blue backpack problably with his pajamas ''Hi, sorry if I wasn't paying any atention, its just that I never thougth there would be a house here in the florest'' yeah I knew that it couldn't be because how big it was, I heard he is one of the most ritch kids in the school after me of course, ok Im being and idiot, Lucy don't be an idiot ''Erza is upstairs in my room please follow me'' We wen't to my room and Erza was up looking at jellal with a smile, in a minute they were already talking with eachother and sometimes Erza and Jellal put me in tha coversation for me not to feel like a candle.

**Normal P.O.V**  
Minutes passed and Levy finally got out of the bathroom ''What took you so long ?'' asked Lucy''I needed to use the bathroom after that...Oh I see Jellal is already here, Hi Jellal I hope you have a great time with Erza'' ''Oh hi Levy, and thanks I will'' after saying that without Jellal noticing Erza Glared at Levy and could see words out of Erza's mouth saying 'I hate you Levy', but she quickly turned around to talk to Jellal '' Have you talked to Gajeel ?'' ''Yeah, they are already inside the florest'' ''What do you mean by they?!'' ''Well about that, Gajeel was with his friend so he also had to come with him...'' said Levy sweating a little, Lucy was about to burst with anger but she calmed down ''Levy I'm not going to wear pajamas with some guy'' ''But you seemed ok with Gajeel and Jellal'' said Levy smiling ''Levy I know Gajeel for 3 years and he is your boyfriend and Jellal for 1 year and he is Erza's can you see the difference ?'' they continued their discussion about the pajamas, when they heard the bell ''I'm going to get it !'' Levy was about to go downstairs when Lucy called her ''At least just tell me who he is'' Levy stopped and answerd ''Don't worry you know him, just come with me if you wanna know who it is'' when Levy opened the door Lucy's eyes opened wide ''Levy what is he doing in here'' ''I told you knew him'' Levy giggled ''yo Blondie'' said Sting with a smirk ''Y-you-'' ''Hey there bunny girl , shrimp'' sai Gajeel entering the house and closing the door ''Don't call me shrim-'' Levy was cut off by Gajeel kissing her, it was a sweet kiss ''I know that, I love you'' ''I see that we have now 2 couples of lovy birds'' said Lucy giggling ''We can have 3 if you want blondie'' said Sting ''No thank you I'm good this way'' ''You know blondie, you stay even more sexy with your pj's on'' with that lucy blushed and Sting smirkd one again ''A-Anyway let's go upstairs, you two stop kissing'' said Lucy going upstairs to her room, she opened the door and Erza and Jellal were kissing passionately ''O-Oh sorry we forgot about you guys for a minute'' said Erza sluttering ''Yes, sorry'' all of them sit on the floor, they were silent but Levy finally spoke up ''Ok then lets continue our game'' ''What game were you playing ?'' asked Jellal

**Lucy P.O.V**  
''We were playing Truth or Dare'' said Erza, after saying that both Levy and Sting smirked at those words, ok, I don't think that's good ''I guess we are in their territory now, they are really good friends, even thougth it doesn't look like it...'' said Gajeel sighting, I'm scared right now ''Oh yeah, it was lucy's turn now'' I don't think this is a good Idea ''Let's just spin the bottle, that's how the game is about'' Levy said yes and I went to get a bottle and went to my room again ''Ok I will spin the bottle '' said Jellal, The bottle spined and got to Levy ask me, I hope it isn't a bad thing ''Ok, Lucy Truth or Dare '' with levy I better watch out ''Truth'' ''Then, Lucy ...How many centimiters does your breasts have ?'' I was starting to answer that when I realized what she said, b-breasts, Levy you ''Please can't you change the Question Levy ?'' I don't know, and Even if I knew how big they were I couldn't say in front of them ''Levy don't you think that's a little...'' at least Erza gets me ''Nop, now tell us how big is it ?'' Levy you !


	3. HELP ! AN

I know I havent been updating nothing, but thats because I dont have my computer and Im sorry you thougth this was a new chapter, but in september 1st I will start updating a

Lot of them so please be with me ;) LOVE YA

Ps: tell me if you want a love triangle or just stinglu I need your opinion to know wich one (New World fanfiction)


	4. Sleepover part 2

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I can't just tell in front of them ao big my boobs are ! ''I don't wan't to do that... it has to be dare'' ''Thats great, then I dare Lu-chan to...'' why is she stopping just say it already ''Go in the closet with sting for 5 minutes'' she must be joking ''I-I would but maybe Sting doesn't want to'' I looked at Sting hoping that he agreeded ''I don't really mind to go in to the closet with blondie'' ''Then it's decided, you two go !'' Erza, Jellal and Gajeel just looked at me and said in union ''figth'' ''We will continue the game while you are at it and when you two are over after five minutes we will open the door so, watch out !'' said Levy, ''We wont do anything, lets just go'' I entered my closet with sting and sitted on a chair ''This is huge blondie, its like a room'' this is bad I should say something ''Y-'' I was cut of by him talking ''Then blondie tell me something, why do you wear so diferent clothes ?'' ''What do you mean by that ?'' ''You have two styles of clothes one that you dont show any parts of your body like a garbage bag and other one where you are cute and sexy'' Sting was saying this while slowly coming closer to me ''You don't have anything to do with it '' now he is really close his face is really near to mine ''You know... you shouldn't say that when I'm asking something blondie '' ok I just need to get up from the chair and go there, I got up and went near to some clothes ''You shouldn't do that you know'' ''What shoudn't I do ?'' I have no way to go now god dammit and he is getting to close again ''You get to close to me, you idiot womanizer'' ''I'm not a womanizer for every girl, you are special Blondie~~'' he is really close and he is also with that smirk again ''You know me for one day and you already say that I'm special, how many girls did you hook up with after those words ?'' ''To tell you the truth I wanted to hook up with you since Levy told me from far away who you were'' ''Pedophile'' he is not really a pedophile since he is the same age as me but yeah ''But since I met you I started having more interests in you besides hooking'' this stupid idiot is making me blush, but Lucy Heartfilia can't fall in love with this womanizer and never will ! ''Shup up you idiot'' Wait what happened ? why are the ligths off ? ''You are trying to attack me in the dark blondie, is that it ?'' I hope it isn't a thunder ''Lu-chan~ there is a storm going on and there's no electricity, the closet doesn't open it says it needs to open from inside in ths electronic thingy, it's up to you now, we are going to sleep now nigth~~'' said Levy loud from the room ''aah'' That now was just a thunder I'm shaking rigth now and almost crying, I never liked thunders

**Normal P.O.V  
****''**What scream was that just now Blondie-'' Sting was cut off to see Lucy better because of the lightning, shaking and almost crying, he was quickly getting closer to her again ''Sting don't-'' Lucy was also cut off by Sting hugging her, she was really embarrassed ''I think I now know the size of your chest'' ''You let g-'' ''I was just joking, just stay like this it's better'' ''How many girls did you get from hugging them like this ?'' Sting giggled ''I just got you'' ''In a milion years you jerk'' ''I think I can wait'' time passed and they both just stayed like that till the storm was over, and Lucy got up and went to open the door and Sting went next to her ''Before I open the door, this never happened ok ?!'' said Lucy really embarrassed

**Sting's P.O.V**  
''I don't even know what you are talking about, Blondie~~'' I said ''Thanks, Sting'' said Lucy and smiled, wait, did I just blushed ? Must be just hot in here ...

**Normal P.O.V**  
They both got into the room, were everyone was already sleeping , and went to sleep, Lucy in her bed with Erza and Levy, and Sting in the floor with Jellal and Gajeel.

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**I can't belive I did that and it had to be with him, but he is not so stupid as I thougth he was, he was kind of sweet- wait what am I thinking I better go to sleep now..  
I woke up the next day and Stign was rigth in front of me in the bed, and I had no sigth of the rest of them in the room ''Good morning sweet Blondie'' what is he ''get out of my bed'' I got off from the bed and looked at him who was still in the bed ''Didn't you like our nigth from yesterday ? was it to roufgth ?'' ''I'm going and you are supposed to go home now, your family must be worried'' he is just looking at me with a serious face did I say something I shoudn't, maybe his family ... ''I'm sorr-'' ''Don't worry about it I told them I was in a friends house, and since we are alone because the all went on dates'' we were talking while I opened the exit door ''You can leave now Sting'' I was about to close it ''Wait just on more thing go see your uniform and check your phone, bye Blondie'' Did he just winked , I hurried upstairs and saw that my uniform skirt was shorter I had contacts in the place of the glasses, and he also put his number on my phone as ''love'' , forget it when I thougth he coud be sweet he his just a jerk, wait. I just received a message from, love!?


	5. Bad Memories

**Lucy's P.O.V**  
This idiot, I don't believe he did this to my uniform, my skirt it's too short, where did he hide my glasses ? and how did he found where my contact lenses were ?  
How did he had time to do all this ?, oh it's already 1 p.m, that's why he had so much time, jerk.  
I looked at my phone to see Sting's message

_Sting:''Hi Blondie, did you like my suprise ?''  
Me:''No, you earn me a new skirt and glasses''  
Sting:''You're already lucky that I didn't take any advantage of you while you were sleeping''  
Me:''you pervert''  
Sting:''Talk to you tomorrow blondie~~''_

He sure is quick at answering, must be already used to talk with his friends, AKA:Girls...

What am I talking about, I don't care about it, he can talk all he wants, that idiot.  
The day passed with me watching my series and writing like always, it was already 10:15 p.m so I went to sleep since I had classes the next day.  
It was already morning I took a bath,and I had to dress that uniform that did for me, I had a short skirt now, a t-shirt with a polo, a bowtie and a little ponytale in the right side of my hair, I never used a 'normal' uniform since that day, why would I use it now?

since Levy and Erza where coming to get me I hurried downstairs and ate cereal.  
DING DONG~~

''Coming'' I answered

When I opened the Levy and Erza were with shocked faces.

''Since when did you decided to make a makeover?''asked Levy

''I surely wasn't expecting this from you Lucy, but it stays good on you'' Erza stated

''It's not my fault !''I argued

''Let me guess...was it Sting ?'' Levy grinned  
I just nodded and we started walking to go to school, we arrived school and everyone wouldn't stop looking at me, is it bad ?, me and Levy went to our classroom and Erza to hers, we were walking in the hallway to our class everyone opening the way while I passed, ok... when natsu came running to us.

''Mornin' Luce and Levy'' greeted Natsu  
''Goodmorning Natsu'' me and Levy said in union  
''You're different, but you are still pretty'' Natsu saying that I blushed a little and Levy just giggled seeing my expression  
''T-Thank you Natsu'' I answered, I was entering class when I saw Lisanna glaring at me, what's wrong with her? oh yeah I forgot, natsu's girlfriend they started going out even before he came to this school.  
Time passed and it was already the end of this tiring school day, me and Levy were coming out of school without Erza because sometimes she has student council reunions and stuff.

''Your makeover it's awesome even girls were blushing because of your beauty''Said an exited Levy

''Don't exaggerate I'm not that pretty Levy, the cute one here it's you''I answered

''C'mon you already had two confessions today, oh look it's Gajeel and Sting!''

''Why is Sting here too? I thought You guys were going on a date together today'' I asked

''I arranged something, we four are going out together'' After that Levy smirked at me, hugged Gajeel and started talking to him, Sting just looked at me with a flirty look on his face

''Hi Blondie~~ ready for our date ?''

''It's not a date I just came to be with Levy''

''But it looks like she already has company'' Sting looks over at Levy hugging Gajeel

''If want me to go home that much then alright, Lev-'' Sting covered my mouth not letting me speak

''Were you really going ?I want you to stay here pls..'' Sting gave me a Puppy look, I nodded it's not like I couldn't resist it but he just looked to cute, ok maybe I couldn't

''You guys we have to pass by our school first, I forgot my wallet'' Said Gajeel looking at me and Sting

''Okay~~'' We said in union

''Oh yeah, Sting aren't you going to say something about Lucy's makeover ?'' Levy said looking at sting

''I already Knew blondie was pretty, but now she is even better'' Answered Sting, Hearing this I blushed, omg don't say that, stupid,we finally arrived at Sabertooth high in what, 5 minutes, our schools sure are near to each other

''You two stay there me and Gajeel will go get his wallet and we still have to search it because he doesn't even know where it is, it's faster if it's just the two of us''Said Levy

''I don't wan't to stay here alone with him, he might rape me''

''Don't be that way blondie, I won't do anything'' Levy just giggleg and winked at me and entered the school with Gajeel leaving us at the gate I knew it wasn't because it would be faster, anyway..

''Can I ask you something blondie?''

''What ?''

''Why do you 'hide' yourself even though you are beautiful and hot?'' Ok he is making me blush with what he just said, a lot, is he- he really is with a serious look...

''Because I want to...''

''That's not a reason.''

''Because I have to I don't, at least I didn't wan't to attract any attention'' Lucy said looking at her clothes

''You have to?'' Sting asked

''I don't wan't to repeat what happened'' I looked down

''What happened?''

''I don't know if I can really trust you...'' I looked up and Sting was with a really serious expression, whoa..

''Trust me'' I can't stop talking now, it's like my heart it's saying that I should trust him, but at the same time I ask myself, how can I if I don't even know him well, I will trust him I hope I won't regret it

''When I was 14 my body started to grow and my chest was bigger than the other girls, I used to dress cutely like every other girl, but then things started to happen.''

''Boys, would trow water to see trough my shirt, and do things like that, one day my parents came to school and they stopped doing those things, Levy would always protect me, but there was one thing that Levy couldn't protect me from, that...''I swallwoed my breath and started talking again but words wouldn't come out of my mouth, w-wait, I am shaking and my eyes are starting to water I turned around for him not to see me cry

''O-One day I-I w-'' I stopped talking with Sting hugging me from behind

**Normal P.O.V**

''S-Sting don't worry I can keep going'' Lucy said stuttering

''I'm sorry, I won't ask you again, when you are ready you can tell me'' Sting whispered, Lucy turned around and hugged him back, Sting slightly blushed, Lucy stopped crying and started to speak

''This is the second time you hug me, you pervert'' Lucy said teasing but also happy from what he did

''You also hugged so this makes us two perverts'' Sting answered

''If you say so''

**Sting's P.O.V**

Even though I just met her why do I feel so attracted to her? I'ts like I wan't to know more about her, and because of that I made her said, I promise that I will protect this blondie here, wait, what am I saying?

''Uh, uh, uh, I see that you guys are really close now''Said Levy arriving near us, after that both me and Blondie splitted apart

''We were just-'' Blondie was cut off by Gajeel talking

''Don't worry about it bunny girl you must've had a reason for that'' Gajeel turned around and took Levy's hand

''Then let's go! ready for our double date?'' Levy sure know's how to change blondie's mood

''This is second time but the last time I say it...This is not a double date!'' Said Blondie a little loud, seeing her this way, it's the best.

Hi guys, OMG this was always with a br thing and it wouldn't let me update ! I'm sorry I took so long to upload even though I say I wouldn't, this chapter is also a little weird, but anyway I hope you guys like it, the next one will be the continuation, Bye~~


	6. Unnecessary Events

**Normal P.O.V**

They arrived at the store and were now all sitting on the table eating their cakes when Gajeel noticed something from the coner of his eye

''Hey aren't those girls from our school, they haven't stopped looking this way since we arrived'' saying that all of them looked in the direction, seeing that the girls came closer

''I knew it was Sting! hii~~''said a brunette kissing Sting's cheek, Lucy just flinched

''You haven't been with us for a while now, what happened?'' said the other girl also brunette but this one with green eyes

''just never felt like it anymore, I don't think that I will ever even repeat it'' Sting said with an ignorant look and then took a piece of Lucy's cake

''W-Who said that you could take a pieace of my cake, you thief, thats it, revenge'' saying that Lucy took a piece of Sting's cake too, after seeing that the girls went to their sit with an annoyed look staring at Lucy

''Now you two look like a couple''Levy giggled, both slighly blushed but continued talking like they hadn't heard Levy, Lucy got up from her sit and started walking

''Where are you going Lu-chan?''Levy asked

''Bathroom, I still have to come back to eat my cake'' Lucy was washing her hands to leave when someone entered the bathroom and locked the doors, Lucy looked up and saw the two girls from earlier glaring at her

**Lucy P.O.V**

''Do you need something ?'' I asked, these girls I bet this is because of Sting

''Who do you think you are?! Talking that way with Sting'' One of them said

''I'm nothing to him, don't worry about it'' I started walking to the door to open it but they didn't let me pass

''Have you even had sex with him yet?'' the green eyed asked, What is with that question ?!

''No, I did nothing!''

''Oh, just so you know, we both already kissed him, and a lot other girls, and he is probably not a virgin anymore!' Stop saying those things...

''Ahahahahahah, right ?!'' I looked down w-why am I feeling sad because of this? he is nothing to me..

''Oh,is she crying ? Don't worry a player as he is he will probably use you like the others , I bet that before was just an act''

''I trust him...'' I whispered, even though I want to,it's just so dificult to do it because of what they said

''You must be also saying that only to use him, aren't you ?''

''You really are annoying, don't you get that you only hurt others by saying that !''

''Huh? You are still trying to act good ?You and your friend there are just sluts!'' Without even noticing I had slapped her

''You can talk about me, but don't you dare talk about my friends, you bitch!'' This time it was be who was slapped by the two of them, my face was all messed up now

''Oh before we go, don't forget that all that Sting does is just to hook up with you, ahah '' My eyes started watering I'm crying again today, I'm such a crybaby this day couldn't be worse, they got out of the bathroom laughing, but I still wan't to trust him...

**Normal P.O.V**

At the table with Levy, Gajeel and Sting~~

''Why is Lu-chan taking so long?'' Levy asked already worried

''Hey aren't those girls from our school leaving the bathroom, why are they laughing so damn hard?'' Gajeel asked he knew it had something to do with Lucy

''Those bitches!'' Sting couldn't be more irritaded, he hurried to those girls

''Oh hi~~ Sting!'' The green eye smiled, Sting grabbed her by the neck of her collar and looked at her straight in the eyes

''Oh you wouldn't hit a girl would you Sting?'' The other said

''I never did, but if you dared to lay a finger on her -''

''Why don't you go see for yourself ahahahahhahah''Sting was about to punch her when Gajeel called out to him

''Sting I know you are mad, but you are in a café and we have to see if Bunny Girl is ok'' Sting just trowed her to the floor and waited at the bathroom front door for Levy and Lucy to come out

With Levy and Lucy~~

''Lu-chan?, what happened to you?'' Lucy told her what had happened and Levy hugged her and said

''Let me ask you something, has Sting ever done something to you that mad you worry?''

''Besides being a pervert...no''

''I've knowned Sting for a while and before he really used to be a player-''

''But now he is not and I can see that'' Lucy felt relieved and smiled, suddenly someone opened the door

''Little ladies what are you doing talking in a palce like this, you better go outside!'' An oldwoman said looking at them

''O-ok, we will go'' Both of them went outside

''Are you alright blondie?!'' All of them noticed that Sting was worried, then he noticed how Lucy's face was

''Yeah, thank you'' Lucy smiled

''We are going to pay wait outside!''Both Gajeel and Levy wnt to the balcony leaving the two of them alone

''What did they tell you?'' Sting asked uneasy

''I'm the one who chooses how I see people, I don't care about what they told me about anyone'' There was a silence between the both of them

''Then, let's wait outside for them'' Both of them went outside, and they were already arguing with each other

''Get away from me you pervert!'' Gajeel and Levy arrived and stayed on the spot trying to get what was happening

''What? You were the one who hugged me I just hugged you back!'' Sting complained

''Oh ? is that it Lu-chan?''Levy looked at Lucy with a curious look

''I just bumped into him, I swear! he just attacked me!''

''Yeah we believe you Bunny girl''

''What?! You will believe her instead of your best friend?'' Sting was now faking a depressed face, and Lucy just giggled

''Ah ah ah, that just shows that they care and like me more than you'' Lucy said laughing

**Lucy P.O.V**

''Yeah right, then see you tomorrow blondie, Levy'' Saying that Sting and Gajeel went in a direction and me and Levy to another

''I've never seen Sting like that in a long time...''Levy giggled

''What Levy ?'' Levy said nothing she just changed the conversation, I was so happy at that time that I never thought that _he _would be back...

OMG, I'm so sorry that I took so long to upload and I also think that this chapter is weird :/


	7. He's Back

**Normal P.O.V**

The past five weeks have been really tiring to everyone including Lucy, tomorrow there was going to be an athletic festival between Fairy high and Sabertooth high (AN:Each grade in high school is going to be in one certain day this time it was eleventh grade).

''I'm so happy that I will have more time to be with Gajeel now!'' Levy said, It was already late at night and Levy and Lucy were talking on the phone

''We've been with them every day to prepare the festival !''

''But we didn't speak a thing did we ?, but them ?'' Levy asked faking a confused voice

''Gajeel and Sting of cour-''Lucy soon stopped when she got what Levy was doing

''Eheh, speaking of Sting since he is going to race, you will have to cheer for him right?''

''Yeah, yeah, then goodnight Levy''

''Goodnight Lu-chan'' Lucy hung up the phone and turned off the lights

''Why am I thinking about some stupid blonde pervert..'' Lucy whispered before closing her and falling asleep

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was 8 a.m and I was already walking to Saber high

''Lu-chan !'' I looked at the gate and saw Levy waving at me

''Morning Levy, but weren't we supposed to come here with our year at 8:30 a.m ?'' I asked

''Yeah, but I just wanted to see Gajeel before the games started'' After Levy said that Gajeel appeared next to her and kissed her

''Hey girls, early huh ?'' Gajeel said and Kissed Levy again, so cute, but wait where is Sting ?

''Guess who ?''Suddenly I felt two hands covering my eyes, Sting

''I have no idea of who it is''

''Oh I will give you a clue, it starts with an S ''

''Let me guess... Sting ?'' He uncovered my eyes and smiled

''You are really smart huh?'' I just giggled

''Luce ? Levy ? what are you two doing here, you were supposed to come with us'' Natsu stayed there but the rest of the people just kept walking through the gate

''We came to meet them.'' Levy said annoyed, she knew that Natsu and the rest of Fairy high (well, most of them) didn't like Saber vice-versa

''Are they your boyfriends ?''

''N-No it's just Levy and Gajeel, I, Sting, no, like, yeah.. no'' I stuttered a lot, I'm so stupid

''I see.. then let's go Luce you shouldn't stay here'' What's up with natsu ? He normally is not like this, I shaked my hand away from his since he was trying to drag me and Sting pulled me next to him

''Don't see that she doesn't wan't to go ?'' Natsu just flinched and started walking to school

We just went back to our conversations right after that

TRIIMMMMMM~~

''Fuck, we should already be equipped !'' Gajeel and Sting started running and me and Levy just followed beside them

Some time later they were ready on time and went next to the track

''Today since we have a lot of a lot of students, we will divide them in groups of 3 to race, the two students chosen from one class will run one at the time, not only that but, this race will be different, in the middle there will be tables in each one and, in that paper it will tell you something, you will have to run with that person or object'' The teachers announced, oh now that I think about where is Levy?

The students were now in position, first to run was Gajeel and he merely won, since he was running with a chair, the cheerleaders started cheering a lot, and then one just came running to Gajeel and Kissed him, Wait.. is that Levy ? what the hell is she doing in the cheerleading squad ?!

I can never guess what she does next.

This time it was Sting's turn, the cheerleader captain found out that Levy wasn't part of there so she had to leave and she came next to me with Gajeel , Sting started running really fast, and finally got to the table, I wonder what his paper says

''Wait..is Sting running this way or is it just my imagination ?'' He is looking right at me

''It's not'' Levy pushed and Sting just grabbed my hand

''May I ?''

''Yes sir'' Both of us said joking and started running, and we managed to win, omg

''We won Sting ! We won !'' Without noticing I was hugging Sting

''I-I'm sorry'' I blushed, glad I just runned

''Don't worry about it, but you sure are awesome blondie!''

''Thanks'' I smiled, Gajeel and Sting won the gold medals, in the end of the day we were still at school drinking some sodas

''Oh yeah, what did your paper say for you to choose Lu-chan ?''

**Normal P.O.V**

''The most beautiful thing/person in this entire school'' Lucy and and Sting blushed slighty and looked down

''Of course I had to choose you, blondie~~'' Sting said in a teasingly tone

''And here I thought that you were not that bad, idiot''

''I'm glad we are all fine now, anyway let's go home'' Gajeel said, They were leaving school when Levy spoke up

''Oh yeah I'm going to the cinema with Gajeel so since it's lat I'm counting on you Sting to leave Lu-chan at home''

''Count on me''

''Then Bye!'' Gajeel said, when Lucy noticed they were already far away

''You must be kidding me, nobody cares about my opinion for once in a while ?''

''Don't worry blondie, I care'' Sting put his arm around Lucy's shoulder's and smirked

**Sting's P.O.V**

''Sting Euclife take your arm off right-'' Blondie just suddenly fell with her knees onto the ground with liveless eyes looking at somewhere

''Blondie ?''

''It's him..''She was whispering to herself like she was the only one there

''Blondie !'' I can't stand seeing her this way

''LUCY !'' She finally looked up with both a surprised and terrified face, like she had seen a monster and started shaking from fear

''I-It's him'' Blondie pointed at a man leaving a store

''I-I, he came back for me'' Does it have something to do with her past ?

''Blondie calm down, tell me what happened'' I asked worried, but she just started shaking even more

''S-Sting I really don't want to repeat it !'' Her face was desperate, I lowered to the ground and just smiled,

''I'm with you don't worry so much, c'mon get up'' she got up and started walking strangely and still shaking

We finally got to her house

''Will you be fine blondie ?''

''Yeah.. of course'' She is making such a forced smile

''Then, goodbye blondie'' I was about to leave when she grabbed my sleeve

''This is the part when the guy stays with the girl for her not to be afraid, idiot'' Blondie said, wait.. Blondie really said that ?!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

What did I just say?!

''I-I didn't mean it that way you pervert!'' I knew I couldn't ask Sting something like that he his just a pervert, but what if that men comes back ...

''I promise I won't do anything weird blondie'' He looked serious, I just let him, we stayed a while watching movies next to the fireplace, when he had to go to the bathroom

Ding Dong~~

Is it Levy ? I can't see a face in this thingy, maybe it's her since she is so small, but didn't she said she was going to the cinema with Gajeel ?

Suddenly I heard a noise from the Kitchen

''Sting ? Is that-''

NO

**I'M SO SORRY, I took so long to update! And I also think that in each chapter the story gets worse URGH, but, I will try my best and make her good again, Byeee~~**


	8. Hateful Past

Normal P.O.V

Sting was going downstairs when he heard screaming, he hurried his step but when he got at the living room Lucy wasn't there

''Blondie?'' Suddenly there was a loud noise coming out of the kitchen, he went there and saw nothing, but then he saw the Kitchen's door that lidded outside, slightly opened, he pulled the door all open and started running through the garden

''Where are you ?'' Sting asked to himself paying attention of every inch of the garden

''Blondie!''He screamed trying to hear a response, but, nothing.

''Dammit, why is your house so big?!'' He then thought _If they were somewhere they would go to the entrance, that's why there was no one in here, why am I so stupid _ , after that he quickly changed his way.

As he was closer to the gate he started hearing screaming, and closer there was Lucy being pushed inside a van .

''N-No, let go! Someone, please!'' Without thinking Sting just got closer, but as expected the man had noticed his steps

''Sting!'' Lucy tried to move but the man just grabbed her strongly, showing a knife

''Stay away!''Sting carelessly threw a rock at the man's head making him grab his head and neither lucy and his knife.

Lucy just hurried behind Sting, the man seeing that he couldn't deal with him now, just flinched and entered his car going away.

''We need to call the police quickly '' Sting said taking his phone from his pocket

He called the police that would arrive soon.

''I-I was so scared, I thought I would go and never come back again...'' Lucy took a deep breath and continued

''Thanks Sting''

''You're welcome blondie''Sting smiled, the police arrived later saying that they were now searching the man and that they would be staying near the local to protect Lucy.

When the police went away, both of them went inside again to the living room

''Don't worry about it anymore, you will be more safe now'' Said Sting, Lucy was now more calm and started talking, because she thought that she could now tell him

''I think I can now tell you, I'm sorry about the other time I wasn't ready'' Sting was now looking at Lucy with a serious look

''As I had told you before, everything was over later, everything was normal, but then, there was a day when I had to stay at school till late to print some paperwork, I was about to leave when my science teacher called and told me to go inside the classroom because he needed to talk about the homework, I went there inside the classroom with him...''

''If I had been careful I wouldn't go inside, there was already a rumor about him outside the school, would go and watch girls, I never believed those, sadly, at that time he started getting closer and started doing such ... disgusting things to me'' Lucy took another deep breath and continued talking

''For a moment I thought I would lose _it _in there, that way, it was awful, but, happily another teacher appeared, I was saved, the day after the teacher was fired, my parent e wanted to go back to Japan, but I begged them not to go, I lived in fear since then, thinking that he would want to get revenge on me... and beside you and parents no one else knows''

''And, what about Levy ?'' Sting asked

''I couldn't tell her, I didn't want to worry her you know ?'' There was a strange silent moment but then, Sting spoke up

''Now that I think about it, there has only been happening drama in between us blondie''

''Yeah I guess so...''

''Then, lets go to our room and sleep together'' Sting said and started going upstairs, Lucy quickly went to in front of him to stop him

''Our room ? together? You've got a lot of nerve Sting Eucliffe'' Lucy flinched

''What? Why? it's a normal thing to do'' Sting smirked and grabbed Lucy's waist and started carrying her in princess style upstairs

''W-wait, put me down Sting!'' Lucy blushed , Sting laid her down on bed and kissed her forehead making her blush even more

''Stop it, you pervert, get out''

'Don't worry, I will sleep in the sofa downstairs, if you need anything just call me blondie~~'' Sting got out of the room and after that Lucy touched her forehead with her hand

''That idiot, and why am I blushing for such a pervert?'' Lucy thought about it for a while, but she soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up and thought about everything that had happened yesterday,he is not as bad as it seems even though he is a womanizer of course, I went downstairs and saw Sting sleeping in the sofa

''He looks kind of cute while he is asleep'' I whispered, I went to the kitchen and ate some cereal, while I was washing the bowl I felt a pair of arms embracing me from behind

''Good morning honey, what's for breakfast ?'' I got out of his arms and gave him the cereal box and the milk, and also putting a spoon and a bowl for him on the table

''You can make it honey'' I turned around and seated on the chair

''So mean, by the way don't we have school today?'' Sting said calm

''School? omg, it's still friday? I completely forgot about it!'' I went upstairs, dressed my uniform and when I was done Sting was also done eating

''It's still 10:40 a.m, we can still make it to the second class, lets go!'' I grabbed Stings hand without thinking and dashed outside the house

We got there on time like I had said, we were about to go in different ways, since our schools were in different directions when Sting spoke up

''See you again later on today blondie''

''See ya, oh and Sting?''

''Yeah?'' Sting asked curious

''Thanks''

''Anything for my girlfriend'' Sting smirked

''You wish'' I said, and turned away going to my school

Even though he is such a pervert, why is my heart beating so fast when I'm near him...? This isn't what I think, is it ?

—

I know, you guys hate me, I hate a lot of exams, and I also had a HUGE brain block, so it's normal that it isn't so good, but I just wanted to say that there wasn't a time when I didn't think about this, and I'm sorry, once again sorry if it is bad ;)


End file.
